


je t'aime moi non plus

by unbentglass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, old ass fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbentglass/pseuds/unbentglass
Summary: She has never felt anything so deeply - never wanted anyone so much.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	je t'aime moi non plus

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old ass fic from 2009, written when star trek 2009 came out. mistakes are all mine.

They were in a darkened room; the shades pulled tight, letting no light into the considerably dark room. She could barely make out his facial expressions, nor could he see hers and neither of them really cared - they were far too busy with their activities to be bothered with such a thing.

His hands held her arms above her - her fiery core engulfed his throbbing anatomy as he drove into her with such fervor. She has never felt anything so deeply - never wanted anyone so much. Her eyes are so dilated there is almost nothing left of the iris, her hair is in disarray, her nipples are hard and straining. His fingers brush against her nipple - testing his theory, her eyes widen, before a soft moan escapes her parched lips. "Interesting," he murmurs right before he repeats his actions.

His lips capture hers - and god, what a kiss. His tongue invades her mouth - endless minutes pass as their tongues dance in an ancient dace. It leaves her out of breath, and gasping for air - she feels lightheaded. She tries to meet his thrusts, and once she succeeds in meeting his thrusts, a breathy moan escapes her lips. "Oh," They both find that there is more pleasure this way.

Though she can barely see his face, she knows the look on his face is one of concentration mixed with pleasure. His eyebrows are furrowed together; soft pants escape his lips as he continues to thrust into her wet heat. He realizes that this is heaven - he will never get enough, nothing could ever compare to this. There are no words spoken, the only sounds are the sounds of his soft grunts, her soft moans and the wet sounds of their skin slapping together. A thin sheen of sweat covers his body, making his skin glow in the darkness.

She whimpers softly. She is too lost in a feeling she doesn't want to let go of; this feeling of him inside her, making her whole. It's too much for her - the emotions build up inside her, and she almost cries. So this was what it is like to make love to a Vulcan. For a species so intent on suppressing their emotions, they sure are passionate. Oh, god - if she had known it would be this intense, she would have found a Vulcan boyfriend before.

When she comes, she sees stars; it's all coming to her in the form of a supernova. She's mewling, calling out to him as it shakes her, and the room begins to spin - she has to close her eyes. His thrusts continue and when he quickens the pace, on the edge of his own climax, she grips the sheets, feeling his seed flow into her. His lips brush against hers, and through her haze, she can hear him whisper, "Wuhkuh eh teretuhr Nyota."

"Forever," She responds, and for the second time that night, their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration come from this song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GlpDf6XX_j0


End file.
